Where's our king?
by hiragizawa
Summary: Yuuri promised to be back at Shin Makoku as soon as possible.. three months have passed and he's not yet back. What happened to the king? Will the others ba able to find him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys.. This is my next fic!! Hahaha..

Hope you would find this great!!

I guess watching Ouran High School Host Club is an effective way to drive my imagination.. I was thinking of this story last night, but I couldn't get my brain to work and fix the flow of the story. But now… yey!!

Yoshi!!

----------

"I'll leave for now!" Yuuri waves his hand to his loyal retainers before diving himself into the water from the Shinou temple.

"Wimp! Make sure that you would come back here as soon as possible, don't you ever think of cheating on me!" Wolfram cried out.

"Have a safe trip Your Majesty." Conrad just smiled at the leaving teen.

They didn't bring Günter with them knowing that he would go very dramatic when he sees Yuuri leave. He always makes the scene something like the soukoku lad would never come back again.

"Be careful, Shibuya!" Murata reminded.

"Are you sure that you're not coming with me, Murata?" Yuuri was wondering why his friend decided to stay in the other world instead of coming with him to go home on Earth.

"I should stay here for now, and fix some things out."

"Alright, if that's your decision." The king vanished as he let himself fall in the water.

_Be careful… Shibuya.._

"We also got to leave, Geika." Conrad told the Sage.

"Okay, Weller-kyou. I need to start my work here already."

"Excuse us."

As the two left, Murata also went back inside the oracle room of the temple. There, Ulrike and Shinou are already waiting for him. "So, what's this all about?"

"Ulrike felt another presence that is crossing between both worlds." The blonde guy looked at the priestess and signaled her to show something.

Ulrike showed the crystal ball that she had been taking care of for a long time. When the crystal ball finally appeared the three of them looked closely. But the ball was filled with dark clouds.

"What's going on?"

"His Majesty Shinou sensed a powerful aura and asked me to look for it in the crystal ball but, when we are about to track the owner of that enormous power, the ball suddenly glowed and it was filled with dark clouds after." The priestess explained.

"Was it Maryoku or Houryoku that you sensed?"

"I wasn't so sure about that, that's why I had Ulrike to look for it."

"We lost the track of it, in just a second. It was like that it crossed another dimension."

"Crossed Dimension?" _That can't be! _"If that's the case.. Then—"

"Yeah."

"Shibuya is in danger. We should tell this to them immediately."

"No, My Great Sage. We should be sure. For the meantime, let's just wait for what's going to happen. We have to trust Yuuri no matter what."

Murata look at Shinou suspiciously. "I hope that this is not part of your pranks, Shinou." He warned.

"Geika."

----------

On Earth…

"Tadaima!" Yuuri arrived at the bath tub of their house.

"Okairi, Yuu-chan!" her mother came rushing to the bath room just to greet him.

"It's very rare that you are not with your friend." He didn't notice that Shouri is also there.

"Murata said that he has things to fix there. Besides, I have to be back there as soon as possible. There's a time lag here and there you know. "

"Then, bring me with you. You can't complain anymore that you are not able to support many people when you cross dimensions. Now, that friend of yours is still in the other world, I can now go with you without any hassles." Shouri is obviously reasoning out to be able to come with Yuuri to Shin Makoku.

"Shouri—"

"Call me, onii-chan!"

"The curry is almost cooked now." The mother interfered to prevent the further discussion of the topic. "Here's the towel Yuu-chan. Now dry yourself and change you clothes, okay?"

"Thanks, ofukuro."

"Mama desho, Yuu-chan."

----------

After the dinner…

"I'll be going now." Yuuri announced.

"It's not _'I'_ it's _'We'_." His older Shibuya corrected.

"Shouri—"

"Call me, onii-chan!"

This served as the signal. Yuuri ran as fast as he could towards the bathroom. He could hear his brother's call but he didn't care. Bringing Shouri there would only cause many trouble for him. His brother tends to interfere with the things that he do whenever he got the chance to go there. He would make sure that he could escape.

_Yoshi!!_

He was crossing the dimension and waiting for his arrival at the other world when he noticed shadows in his way.

_What are they?_

He began to feel danger when the thing came near to him. It increased as he discovered that it was human beings.

The men in dark cloak surrounded Yuuri and kept him from moving. After a few seconds a blinding light came out of the strangers hand and pulled something out of the teen's body.

_I couldn't move!_

The Maou's consciousness was filled with darkness afterwards.

_Min…na…_

----------

"Shinou Heika!!" Ulrike called out when she saw a glimpse of a familiar figure.

"What's the matter Ulrike?"

"Shinou Heika… Yuuri Heika wa.."

"What happened to Shibuya, Ulrike?"

"For a moment, I was able to sense Yuuri Heika's spirit coming to thus world. But I lost the track of him. His maryoku vanished." She worriedly faced the two.

"They really crossed dimensions. And their target was Shibuya all along."

----------

Alright!! What do you think of this one guys?

I'm gonna be waiting for the reviews!!


	2. the dark clouds

I really couldn't believe this… I accidentally deleted this chapter.. good thing that I still remember what I have written for this part.. though.. I know that it wouldn't be the same..

Okay.. let's see what's going to happen to Yuu-chan!!

----------

At the Blood Pledge Castle…

"Yuuri said that he would come back today right?" Wolfram is currently confirming his thoughts.

"Right. Heika said that he would only be gone for a week." Conrad replies at his younger brother while preparing the horse that they are going to use on going to the Shinou temple to fetch Yuuri when he arrives.

"Then, we should be heading off now."

"Wolfram, you don't have to be so rushed on going. It's only the Shinou temple, nothing bad would happen to His Majesty there."

"That's why we really have to get there fast! _That's_ the Shinou temple,. Yuuri is a cheater when I'm not around!" Wolfram would never give the chance to those priestesses to watch over his fiancé if they arrived late. He still remembers what happens when Yuuri arrives at the temple at the time when the priestesses of the temple are gathering in its grounds. All those women are gathering around him, admiring his great black hair and eyes. And Yuuri of course, by nature couldn't just reject those who come to him.

"Nevertheless we should really be going now. We don't want His Majesty to catch cold waiting for us." Günter excitedly says while keeping a towel and Yuuri's usual black clothes.

While going to Shinou temple the three felt something strange. It was like something bad would happen. They looked at each other and nodded afterwards. They sped along the way to the Temple.

_Yuuri.._ Everybody is worrying that something happened to their king.

Upon their arrival at the temple they hurriedly went to the fountain where Yuuri usually lands when he is returning in Shin Makoku. But there is no sign of the person that they are waiting for.

"What's the matter, Weller-kyou, Von Bielefeld-kyou, Von Christ-kyou, I heard that you are rushing here." The reincarnation of the Great sage revealed himself at the balcony of the temple.

"Geika, did His Majesty already arrive?" Conrad asks. The soldier noticed that the teen was surprised with the sudden question, and he knew that there is really something going on.

"Not yet, Weller-kyou. Shibuya is maybe on his way here. We only have to wait."

Few hours have already passed and there's still no sign of Yuuri showing at the Temple's pond. The group started to worry. Their king isn't usually late when it comes to his arrival to the other world. Yuuri already new the difference of the time in both worlds so he would be able to arrive at the day that he promised to be back. But now…

"Yuuri is already late! How long will he make us wait here?" The blonde prince is already getting irritated with the things that are going on. He is also worrying for his fiancé because of what they felt earlier before they are able to come at the temple.

"Calm down, Wolfram, His Majesty maybe doing something important right now. We should wait a bit more." The brown-haired Mazoku said.

The day is almost ending and Yuuri is still not back. The three decided to leave and return to the castle and come back tomorrow to check if their king arrived. Murata went back to the oracle room where Ulrike and Shinou are concentrating on finding the tracks of Yuuri and bringing him on the other world.

"Any progress?"

The priestess shook her head.

"They were able to hide Yuuri well, even I can't tell his location. I can't feel his spirit on earth either." Shinou seriously tells His Sage.

"We can't hide this forever Shinou. Later on they will realize that they have another problem to resolve. I was able to convince them for now that Shibuya is busy preparing for his upcoming exams and maybe his brother drags him to study well. Weller-kyou is suspicious."

"Well, his retainers are really sharp. We can't blame them. Well try to track him again, make sure that they wouldn't be so rash about things."

----------

Back at the castle…

The three reported what happened to Gwendal.

"His Majesty is still not here?"

"Yeah. Geika told us that he might be preparing for his tests."

"Do you believe that, Conrad?"

"No. I noticed something with His Highness, he's hiding something from us."

"What made you think that?"

"When Conrad asks him if Yuuri Heika has arrived, he was suddenly surprised. It seems like he was also shocked that His Majesty hasn't arrived. Yet I can fell he knew something." It was Günter who answered. Even he, was able to feel the odd atmosphere at the temple.

"If that's the case, we should go back to the Temple and look for Yuuri, brother! They might be only keeping him."

"We have to wait and see what happens first. I'm sure that His Highness has no bad intention of keeping things from us." Gwendal decided.

Three months have passed and Yuuri has not yet come back to Shin Makoku. They were able to endure the past few months because they knew that the time in their world runs faster than the Earth's, But waiting that long is too much. They knew that something bad happened. Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, and Günter decided to come to the Shinou Temple and ask the people there.

"What's going on, Geika? Why does His Majesty isn't back?" Conrad faced the teen which seriously answered back.

"We lost Shibuya." The Sage started. He first allowed the words to sink in to their consciousness before going on with his explanation.

"You lost Yuuri? What do you mean, Geika?" the blonde prince wants to confirm his thoughts. The pas few nights he's having nightmares and it's all about his fiancé. He didn't know what the dream means, but he's pretty sure he's gonna get the answer now.

"We sensed something crossing dimensions three months ago. And when Shibuya is returning here we felt his spirit but his tracks suddenly vanished. We can't tell if he is on Earth or in this world."

"Then what should we do?" Gwendal knew that The Sage already have plans according to the matter, he was a great strategist after all.

"We're going to Earth." Murata stated with conviction.

"Then, we're going back to the castle to do some measures and preparations." The dark haired guy together with the others left the oracle room.

----------

On Earth…

"Yuu-chan is really enjoying his life isn't he. I hope he is doing great being a king in the other world. The next time that he is going there I'll make sure that I'll make him bring some gifts."

Shouri just shook his head lightly as he hears her mother talking from the kitchen. He was really disappointed that his brother left again without him. Yuuri always managed to escape and travel to the other world alone despite the fact that he wanted to come. It wouldn't be bad if he would be able to manage his brother's doing in Shin Makoku. He doesn't know why he wanted to come so badly this time, he felt like something's going to happen. But he got no choice but to stay behind. He didn't know how to cross dimensions after all. "He's really troublesome." He sighed.

----------

I know this is short, but what can I do? This is the only things that would fit this chapter.. the other is for the next chapter.. Hahaha..

I'll be waiting for your reaction and opinion about this fic guys!!

Jâ, nee!


	3. the blue light

Thanks for the review, guys! It really helped a lot for me..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou..

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

For got to write that for the first two chapters.. I'm out of my mind..

I'm pretty inspired today.. I just don't know why..

Well.. here's the next chapter guys!! Hope you will like it.

----------

"Are you ready now?" Shinou asked the people in front of him.

The Great Sage, Gwendal Von Voltaire, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, Günter Von Christ, and Conrad Weller are the ones who decided to go on Earth and search for the Maou. As for the ruling the kingdom, they made sure they assigned some trusted men that could look after the country while they are not around.

The group was supposed to leave Günter to take charge of the things that they are leaving behind but he protested. He was really eager to come and search for Yuuri and he would never take no for an answer. Gwendal had no choice but to go with the decision, he can't take the man's never ending argument about the subject.

Murata nodded at the blonde king. The next thing that they knew is them, traveling on water. While the group is crossing dimensions, a light glowing in blue caught their attention. The light seemed familiar to them, but thinking that it was nothing, they just concentrated on their destination, before they knew it, they are already in the bath tub of the Shibuya residence.

"Yuu-chan, okairi!" a voice is coming outside the bathroom. With this statement, the group was pretty sure that Yuuri already left the Earth and returned to Shin Makoku. This fact only made them worry over the missing teen. "You returned pretty fast. Have you left something behind?" The door opened, revealing the five men in the room. "Conrad-san!" the woman seemed pleased to meet the men who came from the other world.

"Where's Yuuri?" Shouri's figure showed just after the Miko opened the bathroom door. The elder brother of the Maou automatically noticed that there is something wrong that is going on. And his suspicions were proven when he noticed the seriousness of the group, and his missing brother.

Miko noticed the tension building up and decided to ease it a little. "I'll prepare some snacks. Change you clothes first, we don't want any of you to get sick." The woman cheerfully left to get some towels and clothes for the group.

"Geika…" Conrad's voice was pretty serious.

"I know, Weller-kyou. But there's nothing we can do but to tell them what happened."

"Yuuri…"

After changing to a more suitable outfit, the group started to explain what happened why the youngest Shibuya isn't with them, and why they went to earth.

"Yuu-chan left sometime ago." Miko told the group.

"It means that Shibuya's tracks disappeared while he was going to Shin Makoku." _But what happened on his way? Why is he missing?_

"But where is Yuuri right now? You should be able to locate him, friend of my brother."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you just say that you were able to feel him coming on the other world?"

"Yes, and we suddenly lost track of him. Maybe these happenings are connected to each other."

"Happenings?"

"Past few days ago, Ulrike felt that there are other presence crossing dimensions and after that her crystal ball was filled with dark clouds. We were pretty lucky that she was able to see Shibuya's spirit coming for a moment at that time. And now, this happened."

The crowd became silent.

"What are you planning to do now, Ken-chan?"

"Don't worry about that, Mama-san. We are going back to Shin Makoku and look for him there. Something like this has happened before. Shibuya maybe landed on other part of Shin Makoku." The teen smiled at the woman and made an assuring look that they won't stop until they found Yuuri.

"Don't worry hahaue. We'll definitely find Yuuri in no time."

"For this time, we have to go back now." Gwendal knew that they should return as soon as possible to be ale to make the necessary preparations to search their missing king.

"I'll go with you." Shouri demanded to the group.

"We can't bring you with us." The dark-haired mazoku automatically replied.

"Shouri, think about what His Majesty would feel if we let you come with us now that we know that there is a dangerous thing that is happening." Conrad is trying to convince their Maou's brother not to go with them. They wouldn't want another casualty if something bad would happen. "And besides, His Majesty might also be here and just landed somewhere in this world. You have the connections here because you are the next Maou of Earth. His Majesty would need your support coming from here." After getting the point, the eldest son didn't argue anymore about the matter.

"We will take our leave now." Günter excused. "Please take care." The group went back to the bathroom and in just a split second they were traveling to Shin Makoku again.

The group's attention was caught again by the blue light they saw earlier when they were going to Earth. It really looks familiar, though they couldn't pinpoint where exactly they saw this light, and what is the thing. As they go on with their travel, they were able to take a closer look than they had the last time they saw the blue light.

They were able to spot a figure behind the light, but they couldn't tell what it was because of the distance and also for the reason that the figure was on the darkest part of the path they are taking.

They were in the pond inside the Shinou Temple in no time.

"What have you found out?" Shinou asks the group. He was standing outside the pond and waiting for their arrival.

"Shibuya is not on Earth."

Silence.

Conrad can't understand why he had this urge to ask the thing they saw earlier on their travel back and forth.

"What's the matter, Weller-kyou there's something bothering you?" Murata noticed the unreadable expression on the soldier's face.

"The blue light we saw earlier…"

Even Murata was surprised to hear this. He thought that he was the only person that is thinking of the blue light they saw. "It seemed familiar, doesn't it?"

The soldier nodded. He knew that there is really something behind the light. Especially the dark figure they saw behind it.

The crowd fell into deep thoughts. They were all trying to remember what is the blue light and where have they seen it in the past.

"Shinou, is there something with us when we are traveling dimensions?"

"Something with you? None. I was only transporting your group to earth." The first king was surprised with the question of the teen. He was sure that only the group was traveling the path to Earth. He would be able to feel it if the suspicious auras were there, traveling with them. But there was really none.

"If that's true, then, what's with the blue light and the figure we saw sometime ago?"

The king just shrugged.

"The blue light!" Wolfram got the attention of the crowd. He now remembers what's the thing they saw on their way is.

"What is it Wolfram?" Gwendal saw his younger brother face became pale with worry.

"That…That was…the light from J-Julia-san's…n-necklace…"

----------

I really love this chapter personally… what would happen next??

Imagining wolfram's face pale with worry.. shucks!

That's for the next chapter..


	4. His Soul

The last one was pretty exciting for me.. how about this one??

I'm really inspired!!!!

By the way, thanks for the review guys!!

You can probably imagine me, laughing in front of the computer.. I'm just thankful that no one's home or else I'll be sent straightly to a mental hospital.. Hahaha..(^.^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

All were dumbstrucked of what they heard from the prince. They didn't know what to say, realizing that the truth that is revealed in front of their faces was really true. They were able to recognize the thing from themselves.

"If that's His Majesty, what is he doing there?"

"I have a pretty good guess about the reason why, Von Voltaire-kyou but I know we should discuss that later. We can't let him stay there longer." The Sage's face was pretty serious when he faced Shinou.

The first king nodded. He already knew what the guy wanted him to do—transport them on the path where they saw the blue light.

"Weller-kyou."

"Hai." Conrad understood immediately what would happen.

"Minna-san, it would be better if the others are staying here. Let us leave to Weller-kyou the rest to do."

Wolfram was about to protest and insist that he should be the one to get Yuuri because he is the fiancé, but her older brother's seriousness stopped him from doing so.

"Let him do it, Wolfram." even Günter is approving.

"Are you ready now, Weller-kyou?"

The soldier just nodded. Everybody at the place can see the determination to find their king and bring him back to Shin Makoku. He knew that something bad already happened, but as long as they were able to get their king out of that place would be a great start for them.

The first king closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he is traveling across dimensions once more. After a few seconds he was able to see the blue light again, and he was getting closer and closer. He could finally see the figure now and he was sure that it is Yuuri. With the black hair, and even without seeing his eyes, he could tell that it is Yuuri. He carried the young lad and waited till Shinou transport them back to Shin Makoku. They no longer need to go to earth, it would only cause too much worry in the Maou's family if they would go there with the teen in that situation. He closed his eyes and held his king tightly. He felt a strange thing washed over him, and he knew it is not a good sign. But there's no time to think of that right now. All it matters is to bring Yuuri back to their world.

Shinou was able to retrieve the two before they ended up on the Shibuya Residence.

"Yuuri!"

"Heika!"

The Maou's loyal subject hurriedly approached the two when they saw that they are finally back.

"How's Shibuya?"

Conrad walked out of the pond and laid the demon king. Everybody was able to see the teen's condition.

"This is bad." Murata panicky stated. Yuuri was very pale and unconscious. They could also see blood flowing from the wound on his forehead.

"Ulrike!" Shinou called out his great priestess.

"Hai."

"Ulrike, could you check, Shibuya?" Murata asks the little woman. He knew that the power of the priestess is great and could help his friend somehow.

As the woman checked upon their king, Günter left the temple to look for Gisela.

As Ulrike checks upon the Maou her face became pale afterwards.

"What is it Ulrike?" Wolfram is getting more worried after he saw the woman's reaction.

Instead of answering, the priestess turned to Murata and Shinou. "Geika... Heika…"

"So, that's what happened…" Murata was able to confirm his suspicions.

Shinou didn't give any reaction, but they could tell from his eyes that the Maou's condition isn't that light.

"Could you please tell us how His Majesty, Your Highness is?" Gwendal couldn't stop himself from asking. Judging by the reaction of the Sage, anything that they would tell would really mean bad news.

Conrad knew that the silence from the situation that the two are showing isn't a good sign for them. He knew that all along. Ever since the time he rescued Yuuri from that dimension that he's been into for sometime. And also the strange things they felt when their king wasn't able to come back to their world. All of them are making sense now. All they need to have is the confirmation, that it was really right.

"Geika! What's really the matter with Yuuri?" Wolfram couldn't contain himself anymore. The reaction of The Sage, the first king, and the priestess really troubles him. Adding the nightmares he had these past few days, he's really getting nervous by each passing second. He wants to hear the truth.

"Tell them now, my Great Sage."

"Minna.." Murata faced the group. "Shibuya's soul is gone…."

----------

I know this chapter is pretty short.. but nevertheless this is what I planned. I was trying to make it longer but this is all I can do.. hope you would enjoy this.. as much as I enjoyed writing it..

What's your reaction guys?? I'm gonna wait for the reviews!!

Jâ!! I have to finish my assignments now.. it's really bothering me for sometime now.. Hahaha..


	5. healed

After finishing those two chapters I can't stop myself to write the ideas I have in mind..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

_Shibuya's soul is gone…_

The words that they just heard coming from the Great Sage are still echoing on their minds. They were not able to react for a few seconds.

"Yuuri's soul?..." Wolfram repeated.

"You already know that Shibuya was being transported in this world by calling his soul from Earth. His soul serves as tracking device to know his location. That is why we lost track of him when he was about to return here. The enemies took his soul out of his body while crossing dimensions. That is why he is not able to come here. Maryoku is about the quality of the soul. Without his soul, he can't use any maryoku. He was trapped on the way between Shin Makoku and Earth." Murata explained.

"Then.." Conrad turned his gaze on the king's pale and unconscious figure.

"What will happen to the Maou now?" The eldest of the three siblings asked.

Murata shook his head.

"Geika!! What do you mean by that?! Yuuri can't die like this!"

"Calm down, Von Bielefeld-kyou. We have to find Shibuya's soul as soon as possible. A body can't live longer without bearing a soul. As of now, he needs to be treated. His condition might be fatal if we leave him be. If this continues, we might not bring him back even if we find his soul." The teen turned to Ulrike. "Can you heal him?"

The priestess shook her head. "We priestesses may posses a great Maryoku but we have no skill to heal him."

"We can't leave him like this!"

A voice coming from the entrance of the temple was heard.

"Geika, I already have Gisela with me!"

"Günter!" even if he tends to hide it, Gwendal's voice has a trace of relief in it.

"Move out of the way!" the healer hurriedly went down from the horse and came rushing on the teen lying on the ground. When the woman saw the king's condition her face became worried and filled with panic. "You should've called me earlier. He's already in a serious condition now! "

"Can you heal him, Gisela?" Wolfram had no choice but to have faith that the woman could make Yuuri's condition better, she was one of Julia's companions after all.

The healer didn't answer, she don't want to give them false hope. Turning her concentration on the patient, he notices that something is different with their king. Before she could ask, The sage already gave the answer.

"Shibuya's soul is missing from his body. We have to save his body first before we find the soul, or else the effort would be useless."

She automatically understood what he meant. But it only made the situation worse. The maryoku helps a Mazoku heal faster than humans. Without the soul, the body would have hard time recovering on its own. Especially with it's current condition.

Gisela started using healing Majutsu on the Maou. She finds it more tiring than healing a Mazoku. There were too many water that entered his body, she is pretty sure that he was under the water for a long time. Every second that pass makes her nervous. The king is almost at death's door.

"Yuuri.."

"Heika.."

"Shibuya.."

She doesn't want these people to be sad. The whole country would grieve if they would lose the Demon King that everybody had loved so much. "Yuuri, Heika…" _Julia…_

A blue light glowed from the teen's body. It was the necklace.

"Julia.." Conrad muttered.

After the light disappeared, Gisela was surprised to see that the young king's life is no longer in danger. She smiled in relief and faced the group. "Yuuri Heika is already safe."

Everyone is happy about the news.

"It would be better to bring him back to the castle and make his body rest. We still need to tend the wound on his forehead."

Nevertheless all were happy to know that there are still things that they could do to help their king.

"The carriage will arrive just a minute now." Günter and Gisela rode on horses in order to arrive as fast as they could at the temple. They let the carriage follow them after.

"We still should not rejoice, minna. The problem is not yet over. We still don't know who planned these things on Shibuya. And also.."

"There's a limit for a soul leaving the body. He will still not wake up if we are not able to retrieve it as soon as possible." Shinou added.

"Wolfram, go with Günter and bring the Maou back to the Blood Pledge Castle. Send a pigeon to Yozak, tell him to get here as soon as possible."

"Yeah."

"Weller-kyou, Von Voltaire-kyou let's talk inside." The two followed the teen inside the oracle room.

----------

At the Blood Pledge Castle…

When Wolfram and Günter arrived they immediately took Yuuri to his room and Günter sent a pigeon to Yozak as Gwendal instructed. The blonde prince stayed beside Yuuri and just watching his fiancé lying down in bed pale and unconscious. It hurts to see Yuuri being like that. The once cheerful and energetic teen is now weak and helpless. "Yuuri…" He held the sleeping guy's hand. It was cold, just like what he felt when he touched the Maou's cheeks.

The door opened. Greta and Günter entered the room.

"Yuuri..?" Greta approached the bed and saw his father's condition. "Wolfram, what's wrong with Yuuri? Is he okay?"

"Greta.." Wolfram held the little girl. "Yuuri is just sleeping. He will just sleep.. He will wake up soon enough when Conrad and brother find the way to do so."

"Really? So Yuuri is only okay?" Greta looked at Wolfram, hoping that he would give a good answer.

Wolfram can't let his daughter's hope fall down. He nodded softly. "Yeah." _He will…_

Another person entered the room. It was her mother and Annissina.

"Hahaue."

"What happened, Wolfram?" With the voice and reaction of his son, she knew that something's definitely wrong. Lately the castle seems to be so busy, yet he can feel the tension. All of his sons are very troubled. She looked at the sleeping teen.

"…" Wolfram looked at Günter.

The silver-haired guy understood what the stare meant. Greta should not hear anymore of the conversation. "Let's go, Greta."

"But—"

"Don't worry about His Majesty, he will be fine." She smiled at the kid to convince her that nothings really happening and it's just that the Maou is only sleeping.

"Alright.." With one last glance from Yuuri, the girl finally agreed to leave the room.

"Wolfram.." Cheri was waiting for an answer.

"There are people who attacked Yuuri. They took his soul."

The lady was shocked with the truth. "Then…"

"Conrad and Brother are already talking with Shinou-heika and His Highness to analyze the situation and to determine the culprit."

"How did you find him?" the blonde lady was referring to Yuuri since, he has gone missing for months.

"Yuuri was trapped between the dimensions, hahaue. He is in a critical situation sometime ago. Gisela manage to save him. If we didn't notice—" Wolfram's voice trailed off imagining what would happen to Yuuri if they were not able to find him at that time.

"Wolfram.."

"Gwendal and Conrad will sure find a way to bring him back. They are with the Great Sage after all." Annissina supported. It is very strange not to see Annissina suggesting her inventions at that time. She knew that even her inventions could not ease the situation right now. Not even demonic Devices could help the Maou in his current condition.

----------

Hhm.. what would happen next??

Haha.. I finally determine my mistakes in the assignment that I made!! Hurray!!


	6. finding a way to save

Oh hey.. I feel really excited writing this fiction.. Hahaha..

Again..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou..

----------

At the Shinou Temple.. *Oracle room*

"Please explain the whole situation to us, Geika, Shinou Heika." Conrad is very willing to know every detail of the situation that their king has gotten into this time. And he knew, his brother feels the same. Even though the kid always creates trouble for them, they wouldn't let any person harm him in any way possible.

"The truth is, we don't know who the real culprit is. We are not able to identify them the last time for they escaped very fast. Though we are pretty sure that they are not ordinary. They could cross dimensions, they were able to attack Shibuya on his way here."

"Are they humans?"

"Maybe, Weller-kyou."

The discussion was interrupted by the presence of another person. When they turned their attention at the door of the oracle room, they found Yozak.

"I got your message, Your Excellency. And I also have news for you."

Everybody is hoping that the information to be told could help their situation.

"There is a great rumor among human lands. There was a secret group formed to make war against Shin Makoku. I heard they were able to use a great weapon."

"What kind of weapon is that?" Gwendal asked. The information is quite not useful. It doesn't seem to have connection with their problem right now.

"Maryoku."

"Maryoku?" all of them are shocked with the news. Well, everybody knows that only Mazoku could use that power.

"That's impossible Yozak."

"It may sound rubbish, Taichou. But that's really what it is."

"Humans using maryoku?"

"This is really weird. For all these years that I have reincarnated, I have never heard of any way for humans to use maryoku neither summon majutsu."

"We don't have time for that now, My Sage. If we don't think of a plan, Yuuri might die."

"I know. But this incident could be connected with our problems. Traveling across other worlds requires power. This couldn't be done by any ordinary humans nor mazoku." The ten turned to the man that just arrived. "Yozak."

"Your, Highness."

"Find all the information that you can get, with regards to that incident. And find their source."

"As you wish, Your Highness." The guy went out and started his newly assigned mission.

"I hope Yozak could finish the task as fast as he could. There's only much time left."

"Your Highness." The brunette soldier interrupted. "What would happen to His Majesty now?"

The teen fell silent for a while. Contemplating whether he should tell the real situation or not. But he decided to do so. No matter how bad it may seem, keeping dark secrets like that would not do any better to keep the situation as light as possible. "The truth is…Shibuya will be sleeping until we bring his soul back to him. But we cannot let any harm befall his body for it might affect the situation and only make it worse."

"What is this 'worse'?"

"He might not wake up forever…"

The two are shock that such thing could happen if they would do any rash move.

"For this time, all we can do is to look after Shibuya. I have a feeling that this is not the end for what they have done to him."

"We'll go back to the castle and strengthen the security." Gwendal decided to leave and start making his move. Not only for the kid but for the sake of the whole country as well. They cannot loose their current king right now. Not this time. Not when all the people had loved his reign and peace is starting to fall on their country.

"That would be the right thing to do Von Voltaire-kyou. We'll just be here and help Ulrike find any sign of Shibuya's soul."

"Please excuse us." The two went back to the Blood Pledge Castle to make the preparations, leaving the other soukoku and the first king at the oracle room with Ulrike.

----------

That's so not like you, My Sage." The first king said after the two soldiers left the temple. He was referring to the action, when the soukoku let Yozak investigate the human's activity. It is not in his nature to pry on other things when there's an important situation that needs immediate attention.

"I have a bad feeling about that incident. There's something to it more than how it looks. Well, I'm sure that if we let this thing pass for this time it would only be a problem for us in the future.

"I didn't know that you rely on gut feelings this time."

"Only when necessary, Shinou. Only when necessary." The teen replied as his eyes became unseen with the flashes of light hit his glasses, making him look that he knows something.

----------

At the Blood Pledge Castle…

The two soldiers already arrived. Gwendal immediately went to his office and called hube for making plans on strengthening the guards in the castle. Conrad on the other hand went staightly on the king's room.

He found his younger Wolfram there. Worriedly looking at the unconscious and pale guy who is lying at the bed still.

Wolfram noticed the other presence in the room. "Conrad…"

"How is His Majesty?"

The blonde guy shook his head.

"What did His Highness say about Yuuri?"

Conrad doubts if he should really tell Wolfram of the things they discussed at the Shinou Temple. He tends to be rash when it comes to the things that concern his fiancé very much. In the end he chose to tell him. "His Majesty would be fine as long as we are able to return his soul that they took from his body."

"What will happen to him now?"

"He'll be sleeping for the meantime Wolfram."

"He'll wake up right?"

"Yes. We'll make sure of that as well."

The blonde seemed contented with the answer that he heard and just let himself be beside Yuuri again.

"I'm just wondering why would they need Yuuri's soul in the first place?..." Wolfram unconsciously mumbled.

"I'm also wondering about that Wolfram."

Meanwhile at Gwendal's office…

Hube finally arrived wondering why he would be called at this kind of time. There doesn't seem to be any conflict as far as he can remember. He finally understood why when Gwendal told him what happened. "His Majesty?!"

"Yeah. And we need to secure this castle more. I'll leave these to you, Hube."

"Hai."

----------

Okay…

I'm sorry I couldn't write longer chapters guys.. I tend to get headaches whenever I'm spending too much time in front of the computer. And also.. I tend to get bored…

Sorry about that..

Thanks for the reviews guys!!

By the way.. I always have this thing in mind.. I don't know if you're gonna agree to this, but for me.. this is what it is.. I'm only creating a situation and letting the characters move on their own, that's what writing is.. for me.. hahaha.. pretty weird don't you think so?


	7. hope that awaits

Sorry about the long update guys!!!

My schedule isn't giving me any time to write at all. .

It really frustrating..

By the way.. thanks for the review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

_**Somewhere out there…**_

_The place was dark. _

_It was a sort of laboratory. _

_Only a light coming from a certain thing enables to show a peek at the whole place._

_There are people who wore black cloaks. _

_Gathering together, celebrating for what they have accomplished. They are really confident with their plans. None of their enemies would try to oppose them. A secret weapon is beared by the group._

"_This is the greatest thing that we've planned. Mazokus can't stand a chance on us now. They wouldn't even dare to." One of a man in black cloaks said._

"_In this war that is going to start. The end is already decided."_

"_All we have to do is go on with our plans and make sure that no mistakes are going to be made along the preparation." A guy that looks like one of the heads of the group speak out. _

"_Everything will end and a new reign will start. They are already weak now. Now, that we have discovered another way to oppose them. A power that they can never survive from." _

----------

"Any progress, Ulrike?" Murata entered the oracle room and saw the priestess doing her usual thing at the center of the room.

Ulrike shook her head.

The sage sighed. "Shibuya will be on a grave danger soon, if we are not able to give back what they stole from him."

Having Ulrike concentrating at the oracle room had been a ritual since the 'incident' happened. Many days have passed and they still got no clue to start their search to. They don't even know who their enemies are. Their lack of knowledge on the situation puts them at the disadvantage. They were pretty sure that their enemies are quite knowledgeable about them. They were able to steal the Maou's soul aren't they?

"What are you thinking at a time like this?" a voice that he knew was heard from somewhere in the place. A figure revealed itself. It was Shinou.

"I'm really wondering what kind of enemies we are really facing this time."

The blonde king listened further more.

"They were targeting the Maou's soul and not the Demon King himself. It's really unusual to be in a situation like this. I really have a bad feeling about this."

"Have you even heard of the word 'thinking too much', My Sage?"

The statement of the first king was rewarded by a glare. The guy was alarmed and just shifted his stare on other things on the room. "Well, the Maou's soul is something especial."

"I think that they stole it for some purpose aside from that lame reason, Shinou. There's more on this thing that we forgot to look on. Something important that we've missed. Something… important…"

----------

Blood Pledge Castle… *Yuuri's room*

Wolfram, Conrad, Günter, and Gwendal are in the Maou's room. Still checking the current state of their still unconscious king.

Gwendal is having more wrinkles than usual. Günter is not in his dramatic mood. Conrad with grave serious face and Wolfram filled with so much concern and worry. Gisela is also inside having her usual rounds of check ups with the young king.

"What's his condition, Gisela?" Gwendal asks after.

The healer shook her head. "There's no progress within him. We have no choice but to find His soul and put it back to him." She apologetically looked at the king's trusted retainers.

"Can't you just heal him with healing majutsu?"

"I can't do that, father. I tried to but it really doesn't work. Yuuri Heika's condition is not within the boundaries of the things that healing majutsu can heal." The healer looked at the steady figure lying on the bed. "Besides… If this continues, His Majesty might 'leave' us."

All the men in the room were astounded by the words that came out of Gisela's lips. They knew that the thing could really happen. But hearing the actual word puts them on deep agony and pain.

"His Majesty's body is getting weaker by each day and we couldn't do anything about it."

"Heika…" Günter's face is filled with deep emotions. Pain, sadness, regret.

"You wimp.. Can't you fight for us now?" Wolfram muttered lightly as looking his fiancé's face.

"Give us sometime, Yuuri… we'll bring you back. We'll _definitely_ bring you back." The brown haired guy spoke in assurance.

A loud knock on the door interrupted the sulking mood in the room. It was Günter who moved and faced the person who knocked outside. They wouldn't want anyone to see what their kin's condition is right now. Since the king was brought back to the castle, only few people are allowed in the room. Annissina, Cheri, Gisela, and Great are allowed to get inside. Though, Greta is only allowed to enter when there's another adult with him. They can't let the child feel what kind of situation his father is into. Surely Yuuri wouldn't want that.

After the conversation Günter entered the door with a bang.

"What's the matter, Günter?" Gwendal knew that the guy wouldn't make a fuss out of nothing when they are facing a great situation. Especially when the serious things are now concerned with the life of their king.

"Yozak has returned!"

Conrad and Gwendal immediately left the room to meet the guy. They are expecting a great report from him. The Sage wouldn't send him on a mission that does not concern with the things that are happening now.

They found Yozak in front of Gwendal's office. The group entered the room and started the talk.

"What have you found out, Yozak?"

"His Highness was right about his suspicions."

"Right about what?"

"It isn't only ordinary humans that are planning war with our country."

"What are they?"

"They humans alright, but they got houjutsu users with their force."

"Is that all?"

The soldier nodded.

Disappointment is painted within the faces of the two. They aren't expecting thing this king of report. Yes, it's really a good thing that they have known that there are new enemies that are planning to have war against their country before the attack was started. But it isn't the time for the things like that. They only have few time left.

"Are there other more?"

----------

At the Shinou Temple…

----------

Well… I have to cut it here for now.. hahaha… *grins*

Wait for the next chapter guys!

Actually this isn't meant to be a cliff hanger or something.. It's just to inform that something is going to happen at that temple..

Okay… I admit it. _**It really does look like a cliffhanger!!! **_

I didn't mean it to look that way…

What do you think about this one?

……


	8. a place to go

Hahaha.. This is the next chapter!!

This was supposed to be included on the previous chapter but I decided to cut it.. I still don't know why…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

"That's it!" Murata loudly blurted out of nowhere.

"What is it, My Sage? What have you found out?"

"There's really an important reason behind this strange incident. I only need Yozak's information to confirm my thoughts."

"You wouldn't mind if I tell you that he already arrived at the other castle."

Slit eyes darted to the Blonde king.

"You would've been great if you told me that earlier."

"Well, I can't just disturb you deep thoughts can't I?"

Point taken. "I'll just go to the Blood Pledge Castle."

"I'll come along."

He was rewarded by serious stare from the sage.

"I still have a business with what's going to happen in this country since I'm the one who founded it."

The teen is still not convinced but he let the king have his way for now. They don't have to waste time on such silly arguments for now.

Murata and Shinou are riding a carriage that would take them to their destination.

Shinou is looking at the teen with a questioning look. The Sage is pretty sure that it is about what he realized just now.

"I'll explain everything in front of the others so don't give me that look."

The first king just shrugged his shoulders in return.

After a few minutes they are already at the Blood Pledge castle and are currently going to Gwendal's office where Yozak and the others have gathered.

The two entered the room. It made everybody's attention to drift on the new comers.

"What happened, Yozak?" The first thing that the Sage said when he got inside.

"You were right about something, You Highness. Those humans are planning to have war with us and they are not ordinary. They are including houjutsu users on their group. They are really quite powerful.

"I guess that makes sense now. They are starting a war that they are sure to win, I guess. That is what they are thinking."

All heads turned on the Sage.

"What do you mean about that, Your Highness?"

"They are probably the one responsible for what happened to Shibuya."

Silence filled the room and an atmosphere of shock is seen within the group.

"What do you mean by that?" It was Shinou who asked the question.

"They are going to use Shibuya's soul against us. It would really make sense if we would think about it. Shibuya has the most powerful maryoku among the Mazoku's and he is also the king. By doing harm with him, they already got an advantage from us. Not to mention that they are going to use our own power against us."

"Then…"

"It means only danger will await us whether we make a move or not." Murata looked each man at the room with extreme seriousness. "We have to take _IT_ back before they could use its power. Not only for the sake of this country but for Shibuya's life as well."

"What do you mean Your Highness?"

"No matter how powerful His soul contains it also have its limits."

----------

After the planning everybody went first to the kings bedroom and check how the things are going out with their king.

Wolfram is at his usual place. Gazing his sleeping fiancé with utmost worry. The others are at the other side of the bed.

A loud noise was heard followed by a great shock that could rival an earthquake.

"What was that?!"

Shinou just looked at the teen. Knowing that they both felt the same familiar thing.

"There's no mistake about it. This feeling… It's Shibuya's maryoku!"

As they heard the confirmation, all rushed to the window and see for themselves what is really happening outside. Only to find themselves shocked on what they saw.

Water Dragons.

"Yuuri!"

Wolfram's shout took the attention of the other's back to their king. Everyone rushed at the side of the bed.

"What happened, Wolfram?" Conrad asked out.

Well, he didn't wait for an answer and let his gaze shot on the teen.

All are surprised to see a reaction with the kid's sleeping figure. And it wasn't nice though. Yuuri looked like he was in very deep pain and yet they couldn't do something about it.

Günter rushed outside to call or Gisela.

"What is happening, Your Highness?" No one knew what is going on decided to ask the person who likely knows the most.

"We have no time for that! We have to make sure Shibuya won't be harmed! He's in a critical situation right now!" The panicking voice of the s\Sage woke the sleeping like alertness of the person at the room.

Gwendal went out to create the troop that will defend the castle at the time, and to make some plan to counter the attacks that is being aimed at them.

----------

_Somewhere…_

_It felt like that he was being forced to sleep._

_He didn't want to but he can't repel the strong force._

_It was like that he was sleeping for eternity when something woke him up. A certain feeling that is waking his consciousness. _

_He wants it to end._

_Yet he didn't want to go back to the sleep that is eating his whole being. It felt numb and cold._

_A voice started to talk in his head._

"_You should wake and protect them. They couldn't do anything without you. You shouldn't leave them behind."_

"_I…"_

"_Don't give up now. If you do, all are going to return to nothing."_

----------

"Inform Conrad and the others to take the king somewhere else safe!" The situation seemed tougher than it looks. The enemy could match their force. They could loose the fight.

"If only we could take _that thing_ back."

----------

Hey guys.. sorry to keep you waiting..

I really got busy..

*I'm tired..*

Hope you like this guys!!

I wonder what's going to happen next??


	9. being protected

Hey.. I couldn't find any time to write during the day… so.. I'm going with the night…

I'm living like a zombie.. hahaha…

Thanks for waiting!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

A harsh knock was heard on the door. When it opened, it revealed a soldier from the castle.

"His Excellency Gwendal has made an order! You should take the His Majesty somewhere else safe! The enemies might be able to infiltrate the castle!"

"What did you say?!" Wolfram is surprised that his brother would release such an order. He knew the extent of his siblings ability when it comes to war. He was an excellent soldier. He didn't anticipate that the time would come that his brother would be unsure of the result of the attack on them. At their very own castle. Blood Pledge Castle at that.

"That's how strong they are?!" Even Günter was shocked with the news.

Conrad remained calm but his face was dead serious. He made his way to the bed and carried the unconscious teen.

"Where are we going Conrad?" Wolfram saw what the soldier did and started to realize that they have to think of a place that Yuuri would be safe.

Someone barged at the door. It was the Great Sage—Murata Ken.

"There's only one place… Shinou Temple." The teen suggested.

Everybody silently agreed and made their move to the said place.

Günter remembered something. "Your Highness…"

The Sage understood what the man was trying to say. "I already made arrangements with Von Voltaire-kyou. They are going to cover us while we are taking refuge to the Temple.

There are no other ways take but to go in front of the castle.

----------

"_Minna…"_

_He can see what's happening._

_Though, he can't do anything._

_He wants to protect the all._

"_You can do it." A soft voice encouraged her._

----------

They are going to enter the battlefield and they need to make their king safe no matter what. Gwendal already assign some great soldiers to escort them out of the castle, but they still have to remain alert. The enemies are using their own power against them. And it is not only an ordinary power. It was the strongest majutsu above all. The Maou's power is within their hands.

The group was about to escape safely when one of the enemies noticed them.

"The Maou is escaping!"

Attention was drifted to the group.

"We couldn't allow you to leave this place!" A water dragon is going to their direction, ready to ravish them and take their lives.

"Protect His Majesty!!"

All of the king's trusted retainers surrounded their beloved ruler. They rae already prepared to sacrifice their life for the teen.

----------

_The place is being filled with smoke and water. _

_Everyone is fighting._

_He couldn't do something about it even if he wanted to so much to stop the fight. He couldn't take any of the things that he sees._

"_No…"_

"_Don't do it…"_

_Don't…"_

_Tears started to roll on his cheeks. _

_He doesn't want anybody to get hurt._

"_Yuuri…" With one last call from the certain voice. _

----------

"Yuuri!" Conrad was surprised to feel some movements coming from the teen he was carrying. He saw he was murmuring something. The next thing that he knew was tears rolling from the face of the sleeping Maou.

Wolfram and Günter heard Conrad say the king's name and they were also as surprised as Conrad when they saw tears that the teen was shedding.

A blue aura started to come out of the teen's body.

"Heika!"

"Yuuri!"

All were not able to see due to the brightness of the light.

"What's this?!!" the water dragons started to vanish and the other things created from the king's majutsu vanished along with it.

"This can't be!! That kid should not be able to use any kind of power!!"

"RETREAT!!!!"

The enemies couldn't use any power anymore. Not even houjutsu. It was the Blood Pledge Castle after all.

After a while there were no more enemy left at the place.

And a small round light was left at the place.

The blue aura coming from the king's body slowly faded.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram, together with the others approached the king.

"Shibuya!" The Sage came out of somewhere and run towards the group.

With one last drop of tear fall on the teen's cheeks, the light faded.

The hand of the young king slowly slipped and lay downwards.

There was no more energy left from him.

----------

Okay…

That is for the next chapter..

Hmmmm…

Please review guys!!!

Sorry for the short chapter..

I tried to make this long as much as I can but.. this is all I can do… (^.^)


	10. waiting

Hhmmm…

Thank you for the reviews.. guys!!!

You just made me inspired!!!

Hontou ni Arigatou!!!

Sorry for putting such a cliffhanger like that at the previous chapter..

Hahaha…

I have to…

Here it is guys!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

All are wide-eyed in shock and disbelief. There is only one thing that they are thinking, and they refuse to believe it.

They couldn't take it.

_This can't be!!_

No one could say a word. It was only The Sage that had the courage to approach the other teen and confirm their thoughts.

Murata touched Yuuri's forehead and concentrated. He was in shock after a short while.

"Minna, Shibuya is still with us…"

All sighed with relief and joy.

Their beloved king wasn't gone yet.

But the face of the Great Sage tells otherwise. The emotion etched on his face was almost similar to someone who had lost all hope just to save an important person.

"Your Highness…"

"Bring him back inside the castle this instant." The Sage's voice was calm and filled with authority. It is also filled with an emotion they couldn't name to.

The group are now back at the Maou's bedroom.

It was Murata who checked on Yuuri. For he is only the one who can determine the king's real situation.

Everybody in the room is filled with worry. From the start, they already knew that the result would be bad. They could already tell by just observing the current appearance of the sleeping teen.

Yuuri is paler than ever. You could mistake him for a ghost. He looks lifeless. This thought only makes the group more anxious to know the real situation. They don't want to loose hope but they can't help it since they are seeing otherwise.

"How's is His Majesty, Your Highness?" Günter finally found the courage to ask what is going on.

Murata already finished checking up his friend and his face was devoid of any emotion. They couldn't tell what he is thinking right now.

The teen slowly faced the group. He recomposed himself for a while before he started talking to Yuuri's constituents.

"We already had Shibuya's soul…" The teen paused for a while.

"He would be okay, right? All we have to do is return his soul to him and he will be back." Wolfram's face is filled with worry for his fiancé. He just wanted to make sure that everything is gonna be okay.

The Sage shook his head.

This action gained many question from the group.

"But—"

"Why?!"

Murata quietened them down and spoke.

"Shibuya protected us. This is the main reason why it's almost impossible now to bring him back. He has done an impossible action. He was able to use his own strength without his soul and maryoku. It's almost the same as hurting his body."

Everybody fell silent. They started to think back and realized what just happened earlier at the castle grounds. They couldn't believe that they would be the reason why they can't bring back their king anymore.

"Then it's our entire fault… that Yuuri…" he choked on his last word.

"We shouldn't blame ourselves, Wolfram. Just think of what His Majesty would feel if he sees us like this." Conrad said. The soldier turned his gaze to the Sage. "Your Highness, what do you mean when you said earlier by the word. 'Impossible'?"

"So you noticed, Weller-kyou."

"Geika."

"The truth is there is no way but to wait for him to wake up. His situation right now is worse than the last time that he fought Geneus."

He knew that those simple explanations brought others to their senses.

"We have to wait… no… We have no other choice but to wait."

----------

_It's a place of darkness._

_He felt that he is being pulled further into the depths of nothingness. _

_Deeper…_

_Deeper…_

_The voice that he heard just a while ago slowly fades inside his mind._

"_Yuuri…"_

"_Yuuri.."_

"_Yuu…"_

"_ri…"_

_He wanted to come home._

_He doesn't want to stay longer in that certain place._

_In the end he was just lulled into sleep. Keeping his consciousness away from him._

----------

It's been three days that Yuuri is sleeping. Since the time the castle was attacked by some persons who desire to have Shin Makoku within their hands and rule over it.

Almost all things had been returned to normal, except for the country's king.

At the king's bedroom…

Almost all of his trusted retainers are there. Still aiting for their beloved Maou to wake up. Every time Gisela come and starts her usual check ups , the others wouldn't miss the chance to know for themselves if things got any better.

"I can't accept this anymore…" Wolfram is in his usual position, beside Yuuri's bed while holding his hand. "How long are you gonna keep us waiting here, you moron! Wake up now Yuuri!"

As usual, Conrad held his younger brother to prevent him from doing any harsh actions. This is the usual scene that could be seen on Yuuri's bedroom every morning.

Murata is at the farthest place from the bed and just observing things from the distance. He could see that his friend is only hanging by a thread and it amuses him that he could stay like that for long. He really shouldn't underestimate the power of the new Maou.

_Shibuya…_

----------

_All this time he knew what was happening around him._

"_I don't want to make you worry guys…"_

_A familiar voice again rang in his mind._

"_Yuuri… You need to come back. They are all waiting for you."_

"_But—"_

"_Yes… You can do it… If it's you, you'll be able to do it…"_

----------

Hahaha.. I think I'm not making sense at all today..

Thank you for waiting guys!!!

Hope you like this one!!

Please read and review!!

Onegai shimasu!!


	11. all lies within you

Yey!!!

I finally found myself writing again after a few days!!!

I wonder what got me inspired??

Nevertheless.. here's the continuation!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

It's already been five days since the incident and the situation hasn't changed a bit. Almost all people in the castle are greatly affected of what happened on Yuuri. The hole Blood Pledge Castle that was usually filled with an atmosphere of warmness and happiness felt withered.

All are trying to live their normal lives, but no matter how they tried it, they really couldn't hide their feelings with regards to the situation.

----------

At Gwendal's office…

"The young master hasn't woke up yet…" It was Yozak that was currently reporting the status of the country according to his recent investigation.

Gwendal remained silent at the statement. "What happened to your investigation?"

"The country is very peaceful right now. Thanks to him."

"Yeah."

"The country hadn't been as peaceful as this since his reign started."

"We have to indulge to such sentiments right now. W have to make this country in it's current state. Until he wakes up. This is the only thing we could do for him right now"

Yozak smiled at what he heard from His Excellency. He may not show it but he was also moved by their current king's attitude, so is he. The Maou's little and simple ways that he was accustomed to help them opened their minds to new possibilities. Even thinking of living in peace and harmony with human countries.

The ideal world that Yuuri wanted to create.

But right now…

"Continue your patrol."

"Yes, Your Excellency." And he went out of the room. He gazed at the direction of where you could find the Maou's room. "Wake up soon… Your Majesty…"

----------

_He knew he was there for such long time already. He already decided to come back. Using his will, he was trying to search for a way out of that dark place._

_No matter how hard he tried, it felt that he is already going in circles._

"_Is there really a way out of this?"_

_He felt that he was lost inside a great maze where no one could ever find and rescue him. _

_Maybe he is destined to stay there and be lost for all eternity. _

"_Minna…"_

_He knew it isn't the time for loosing hope. His life is at stake. And all of it depend whether he gives up or be lost forever. _

_He wants to see his friends and his family._

_The voice that encourages her already disappeared. All things are up to him now._

_Can he do it? Or it's really impossible to return now…_

_He's starting to loose all hope._

_As Yuuri slowly succumb into hopelessness, the darkness also slowly started to engulf over him. Making him a part of that dark world._

_Slowly…_

_Slowly…_

----------

At the Maou's room…

Wolfram is at his usual spot. Unlike these past few days, he was unusually silent. He was holding his fiancé's hand but he wasn't looking at Yuuri.

He could not take it.

He just can't… anymore.

Good thing that Greta was banned from the room. They couldn't let her see what happened.. what's happening. It would be unforgivable for them.

They knew that if Yuuri is awake, he would do the same.

_Yuuri…_

The wimp doesn't want others to worry over him.

Yet there they are…

Conrad approached his younger brother and gave a gentle tap on the shoulder, meant as an encouragement. Not to give up.

The brown-haired soldier still believes that Yuuri will come back.

Well, he's not dead, that was a good reason to have hope on. Conrad knew that was a pathetic excuse for not loosing hope. The Sage already said that it's already impossible.

He didn't loose hope when they are fighting against the king himself, being controlled by the possessed Shinou, and he will also not this time. It's too early for that.

----------

At the Shinou Temple…

"Ulrike?" It was Shinou asking about the any progress on monitoring over the Maou's soul.

The priestess shook her head.

Murata sighed. "It's still the same right?" When he looked at the little woman, he knew he was right. They have been monitoring the Maou's soul ever since the incident ended. And they were surprised to find that Yuuri's soul is still in a passive mode.

It was like his soul was covered by something dark, that they could barely see it. And that was really strange since Yuuri's soul is already returned to his body and the Maou himself is at the castle near by. Only still unconscious.

"Heika! Geika!" They both rushed to the priestess after hearing her shout in panic.

"What's the matter, Ulrike?"

"His Majesty…"

"What's wrong with Shibuya?"

"His soul is… slowly… fading…" The priestess' face was pale with worry as she gazes on her crystal ball.

They are all shocked at what they just heard.

_Could it be?_

"I'll go to the other castle." He was about to take a step when Shinou spoke.

"I'll go with you."

The Sage just nodded. And they both left the temple in a hurry. Thinking of what might happen if they wouldn't make it in time.

----------

Hahaha… I finally did it!

I'll wait for review guys!!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!!

Sorry for the short chapter!! *bows*


	12. a time for action

I'm starting to ask myself If I'm normal or not.. hahaha..*as if my alter ego would answer.. ^.^*

I just love writing during unholy hours..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

At some point almost all person in the Blood Pledge Castle felt a weird thing. They were all sure that it isn't good feeling.

In just a short time, Murata was able to come to the other castle and is now heading with Shinou to the Maou's room.

Inside the said room, Wolfram and Conrad were able to sense the strange feeling that engulfed the castle in just a short time.

Wolfram automatically turned his gaze on the sleeping teen, he knew that whatever that is going to happen surely involves him. No doubt about it. He didn't know what happened to him, but he suddenly felt fear and panic, inside him. It seems like he's going to loose some important person for him. He just couldn't pin point the reason why.

"Yuuri?" There was tinge of fright in his voice. He didn't know why, but somewhat he lost control. He was about to wake the hell out of his fiancé when the door was opened harshly by someone.

The two automatically became alert, yet they were surprised to see the Great Sage.

"Geika?"

They are wondering why a man, like the Sage would open the door in that manner. As far as they can observe, he was always calm and collected regardless of what situation they are facing. But right now…

The teen didn't answer and just walk straightly towards the bed, checking on his friend. The two soldier noticed that the Sage became as pale as paper when he saw the king's condition.

Something is definitely wrong.

They even heard Shinou's voice with disbelief.

"This—"

The blonde king and the Sage exchange glances and nodded with each other afterwards. Murata shoved Wolfram's hand away from Yuuri's and held the teen himself. "Excuse me for a while Von Bielefeld-kyou."

Maryoku started to show on the Sage and flow towards the sleeping king.

"Geika—" before Conrad could finish what he was going to say, Shinou cut his words.

"Let him be. He's trying to save Yuuri's life at the moment."

This statement confirms what they felt earlier. Both soldiers are filled with shock and disbelief. They were close to losing their beloved king.

Another figure is seen on the door.

"What is happening here?" Gwendal's voice is heard afterwards. He was together with Günter who is unusually quiet at the moment. "Shinou Heika?" The new comers immediately noticed the blonde king.

"S-Shinou." A distressed voice came out of the Sage.

"I knew you're gonna have a hard time with that. You can't do it alone."

Yuuri's retainers were filled with questioning looks. They can't tell what is going on.

"There's not much time left. W-We have to make this successful no matter what it takes."

"What's going on? Your Highness? Shinou Heika?" Günter couldn't contain himself anymore. He knew that it had a thing to do with Yuuri. And judging their reaction, it isn't good.

Shinou approached Murata and stood on his shoulders. He concentrated, and after a few seconds, maryoku seeps out of him, flowing together with the Sage's maryoku into Yuuri's body.

"We'll explain this." Murata managed to speak despite of his tired look. We have to support Shibuya with our maryoku. Ulrike noticed his spirit fading away. If we didn't make a move he would have passed away a minute ago."

…_he would have passed away a minute ago…_ The Sage's words echoed in their minds.

Conrad was the first person who managed to get out of the shock. "But… if that way is possible to get His Majesty back, why is it that you have done this just now?" The soldier's tone isn't filled with accusation, but rather just wanting to know the reason behind all the things.

Yuuri had been asleep for many days and the Sage only took action just now, mentioning that if they didn't took any action, the king would have died a few minutes ago.

"This is only reserved when the worst comes. Giving him maryoku isn't enough to get him back. It has to be him. He has to recover by himself. We are only giving him a support for his body to stay alive…" Murata managed to explain even if he is already having a hard time with just giving Yuuri a part of his maryoku.

_Shibuya… wake up… now… _

By each passing minute, the first king and the sage is getting tired. They couldn't support Yuuri all the way until he wakes up. Their power also has limitations.

"We can't have this going…" The great king himself starts to wear out.

Gwendal Günter, and Wolfram joined the two.

Shinou just smile and didn't comment, Murata was surprised.

"It's our duty to protect the king." Gwendal said.

"If this is the only way that we could help His Majesty, then I'm willing to sacrifice all things just to be able to serve him." Günter was really determined to take back the Maou and see him alive again.

"He's my fiancé! It's given that I should help him in this kind of situation." Even Wolfram tells that it is his duty, his willingness betrays what he was trying to act out.

"Then, focus yourselves. This isn't an easy job. As for you Weller-kyou. Hold his hand. I'll try to make a talk with him." It was Shinou. He may not look like it but he cared for the king he chose. Not only that Yuuri did a great job in their country, but it also serves as a payment for saving his soul.

"Bring him back, Weller-kyou." Murata encouraged the soldier.

Conrad did what he was told to do so. In a few minutes he saw darkness.

_This is where Yuuri is. How did he managed—._ He stopped himself from thinking about things any further. He has to find Yuuri. As soon as possible.

_Do your best Weller-kyou... we're counting on you…_

----------

_He starts to feel numb._

"_There's no way out… I-I can't do this! It's impossible… I'm sorry…"_

_When he looked at his own hand, he saw himself slowly disappearing. He was being engulfed by the darkness._

_He didn't know what to think anymore._

_He refuses to believe that there is a way out of that place.._

"_Maybe I'm destined for this place at all…"_

_He will just wait…_

_Until he's over…_

----------

I thought this chapter is going to be longer…

Well.. I guess I'm wrong..

Thanks for the reviews!! I really appreciate them a lot!! *bows*

What do you think about this chapter guys??


	13. grip:voices for the king

Okay… this is it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

----------

They have been doing things for almost an hour and all of them are already sated. Nevertheless none of the group wants to stop, for all of them know that their rest would be paid by a high price which they can't afford to loose at all.

Murata felt something. It was like he is loosing grip with Yuuri.

"No, Shibuya!"

This shout echoed through the ears of the king's retainers.

"Don't loose focus!" Shinou snapped at the three. They had been preoccupied for a while by the sudden outburst from the Great Sage.

_Yuuri… you idiot!_

_Your Majesty!_

_Yuuri!_

----------

_Conrad was sure that time only passed for a few minutes but it felt that it had gone a century. He has no idea where to find the kid in that place. And that thought makes him panic more than ever. He was a calm and collected man in the first place, but when it comes to Yuuri all the calmness that he reserved inside him disappears and his mind goes haywire. Just like what happened when Yuuri was kidnapped by some man that was ordered by Stoffel along time ago. _

"_Where are you, Yuuri…"_

_He didn't know what happened but Julia's image flashed in his mind._

_Julia…_

_After another few minutes of searching for the young king, he noticed a small blue light. A realization strucked him. The light looks familiar to him. The more he think of it, the more he realized where he had encountered it before. It was from Yuuri._

_He immediately went at the place and saw the person he was looking for was there. Still and unconscious. One more thing that he noticed and made him panic was when he realized that the young king is slowly fading. The darkness of the place slowly devours him. He tried to wake Yuuri up._

"_Your Majesty."_

_He got no reaction nor any movement or sign that the kid heard him._

"_Your Majesty." He got his voice louder. Hoping that he would be able to succeed this time. But he still got no answer. More panic shot through him when he noticed that the boy fades in a faster pace than usual. When he touched the teen's hand, he felt that it was cold as ice. _

----------

_He knew his time has come to an end. He didn't want to go, but he couldn't fight what he thought was destined to happen to him. _

_It was painful. Yes, it hurts a lot. Yet, he wasn't able to say proper goodbyes for all those people who supported him._

_It's time to let his hold go. _

"…"

_He was about to give up, when he heard voices. It sounded familiar._

"_You wimp!" _

"_Your Majesty!"_

"…"

"_Your Majesty."_

_He recognized the owners of the voice. It was Wolfram, Günter, Gwendal and Conrad. _

_Hearing their voices made tings more painful to him. _

"_You have to go back, Yuuri…"_

"_Julia-san… I can't… I can't do it…"_

"_Yes you can. You have to trust yourself. They want you to go back. They needed you…"_

"_I…" Before he could finish his words, he felt a warm feeling washed over him. It wasn't burning him, but rather giving him energy to move on. _

"_This is…"He heard their voices again._

"_Then, I'll fall with you…" he remembered that time, when he tried to save many people from the havoc of one of the forbidden box's power. Wolfram caught his hand before he fell on the cliff. _

"_I was happy that I was able to serve you…" It was Günter. By the time that he thought that he would not be able to come back to Shin Makoku again, after they defeated Soushu_

"_He has his own way of doing things…" He didn't know when it happened, but he was pretty sure that it was Gwendal's voice. He sounded like he is sure of what he was saying, trusting everything to someone. _

"_My name is…Sir Conrad Weller…I have sworn my entire life to Shin Makoku's twenty-seventh Maou, King Yuuri..." He remembered the time when Conrad said those words. It was when they have him back on their side and even risked his life to protect him from the wrath of Dai Shimaron. _

"_Yuuri… they are all waiting for you…" It was Julia's voice this time. Encouraging him more than ever to go back and be with the people who supports him._

"_Thank you… Julia-san… minna…"_

_----------_

Conrad didn't know what happened but Yuuri was about to disappear totally, his necklace—the one that he gave to him, glowed brightly and the next thing he knew is seeing the young king again. He was still unconscious, but he looked better. He no longer feels as cold as ice.

Before he realized what totally happened he just saw himself back at Yuuri's room.

"Whew!" a sigh of great relief was heard from the Great Sage. "That was really close!"

All of Yuuri's retainers also sighed in great relief. They are very happy to know that their king is no longer in danger. Günter is having his usual acts of overreaction about things.

"Geika..." Wolfram voiced out what is bugging his mind. "If Yuuri is already safe, why is he still asleep?"

"You worry too much, Von Bielefeld-kyou." Shinou stated.

"Of course I would worry, that wimp is my fiancé after all."

"Well, Von Bielefeld-kyou about that, you don't have to worry. Shibuya needs his rest anyway to bring back his maryoku and energy. He'll wake up soon enough." Murata said with a smile.

Everybody looked at the sleeping teen. They could all see the changes that happened in just a short time. Yuuri is not as pale as ever, and his breathing also steadied. The teen also looked peaceful in his sleep as if he was having a great dream.

They were startled by a soft knock on the door. It was Gisela, came to check on the king's condition. All of the men in the room let her do her task while being on the side, waiting for another confirmation.

Gisela turned to them with happiness on her eyes. It's a good new, no doubt about it. "His Majesty's condition is already stable. We only have to let him rest more."

At last, after a long time of worrying over their young king, they could finally have some peace of mind. Conrad just smiled at the good news, and just watching Yuuri's sleep from the other side of the bed.

"Let's leave him for now. We don't want to wake him up now." Murata suggested, which the others agreed. All of them left the room quietly.

----------

Well… haha.. I made it!

Yatta!!

I'll wait for your reviews guys!

*great… I caught a cold… -sniff- -sniff-*

^.^,


	14. we found our king

Ok…

Yoshi!!

See you at the bottom guys!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

_He wasn't suffering anymore, he knew the reason why._

"_I knew you could do it…"_

"_Arigatou, Julia-san."_

"_You shouldn't be thanking me. It's because of 'them'."_

_He just nodded with a smile._

"_Rest now, Yuuri…" _

_As the woman said those words, he felt so light as his eyelids felt heavier by every second. In a few minutes he was dozing off with a smile on his lips, having a happy and contented face._

----------

The next day…

All of Yuuri's retainers as well as Shinou are inside the room. They are all waiting for one thing—Yuuri.

"Are you sure he's going to wake up now, Your Highness?" Günter is putting his mushy reactions again, with an over worried face.

Murata smiled before answering. "Probably."

"Geika…" Wolfram is not contented with the answer. Almost all of them want to know when their king would wake up.

"Well, Shibuya needs to have his energy and maryoku back to him. He usually wakes up in this kind of time interval with sleeping, so I thought that now is day."

"What an answer." Gwendal couldn't comment any further to what the Sage said.

"I assume that it's this day or tomorrow."

While the others kept talking, Shinou and Conrad are just watching them silently. They knew that if they give any comment, the discussion would never end.

While the others are having their little fight, the noises that they make are getting louder and louder by each passing minute. They became so engrossed on what they are talking about that they were not able to notice that the sleeping king moved a little as if he was having a hard time on what is going on with his surroundings.

A soft moan is heard. This was more than enough to make them quiet and all attention diverted to Yuuri.

All held their breath as they wait on what would happen next.

Slowly, the young Maou's eyes started to open. Adjusting to the light inside the room.

"…"

Yuuri slowly moved his head and scanned the place. He recognized everything and everyone around him.

"Minna…" he smiled. The teen tried to get up, but only to fall again in bed. Obviously, he is not yet fully recovered. Conrad helped the king to lie safely, so that he wouldn't hurt himself. "Arigatou, Conrad." His thanks were rewarded by a smile. Then, he noticed a dark aura that is darted towards him. It was Wolfram, slit eyes directed at him.

Yuuri just smiled at Wolfram happily, ignoring what kind of mood the soldier portrays at the moment.

The blonde prince was surprised at the unexpected reaction from the Maou. Looking the teen like that—happy and alive makes his anger go away. He is really happy that Yuuri is now back with them.

"Heika, we thought we are going to loose you!" Günter is surprisingly not killing Yuuri with his big hugs at the moment. He was taking to consideration the current state of the young king.

"You scared us to death, Shibuya."

"You still have things to work on, and you can't just leave them behind." Shinou commented. Making his presence to be noticed by his chosen king.

"Shinou." Yuuri was surprised to see the first king at his room. Then a realization strucked at him.

"Yeah. We all helped you, Shibuya." Murata said as if reading what's on Yuuri's mind.

He was really overwhelmed that he can't find the right words to say.

"I…"

"We can't let you go away like that. You are really a wimp after all."

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"We can't let a king die just like that. It would surely tarnish our reputation." Gwendal commented.

"Gwendal…" Yuuri smiled at the dark haired man which turned his gaze away from the teen.

"Ah, Heika!" Günter cannot hold himself anymore. Even Yuuri is still lying in bed, he manage to find a way to give his big hug. "Heika!!!!!!!"

The soukoku just laughed at the gesture, and let the man hug him. He missed it after all. Even if others would say that it had only been for days, he felt that he had been away for many years.

"Get away from Yuuri, Günter!" Wolfram would be mad of course, seeing his fiancé to be hugged by other man aside from himself. The blonde prince tried to remove the royal advisor away from the teen.

Yuuri turned his gaze to the other person beside the bed—Conrad.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty."

This was rewarded by a smile. "Tadaima!"

The Maou looked at everybody inside the room. "Thank you for saving me."

As he says his thanks, his eyes felt heavier. He still needs rest.

"You are the one who saved us first, Yuuri. It's only given that we should return the great favor for the person who serves as our sun." Conrad said with a warm smile in his lips.

"Rest again, Shibuya. We're not gonna leave. Not when he have our king back again…"

-

-

-

-

-

**THE END**

----------

*Bow*

Haha.. that was fun! Hope you would like this, guys! Thanks for your reviews, comments and suggestions!

Thanks:

Shakuya'Rei, Assassin of Oblivion, Yurisama2794, , Rika Toshiro, yukifangurl31295, Miyuki Meiru, and you… -Near05-

Arigatou!!!!!

-

-

Hiragizawa;D


End file.
